Tú, también
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCION. "Bruce Banner, es un placer conocerte", "Remus Lupin, el placer es mío". Independientemente de sus datos biográficos, dos hombres que tiene más en común de lo que piensan, se encuentran por casualidad y tienen una charla acerca de cosas que nadie más entendería. ¡Aparición especial de Tony Stark!


**Traducción** del Fic: **You, too**. De **Jasu94 **(Quien, en muy buena onda, me dio su permiso)

**Renuncia: **Remus Lupin pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers. Bruce Banner pertenece a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia a su autor original, y a mí solo la traducción y adaptación a nuestro idioma.

**Nota de Autora: **_Sí, lo sé, Lupin murió en 1998 y los Vengadores se establecen en 2012... ¡No importa! Esto se lleva a cabo después del tercer libro de Harry Potter y después de la película de Los Vengadores. Todo lo demás en cuanto al tiempo es irrelevante._

**Tú, también**

**Título Alternativo: El del Pequeño Problema Peludo se reúne con el que tiene Problemas de Control de Ira.**

Lo primero que notaron en Newcastle en la Inglaterra Occidental fue el extraño pantalón violeta. Sobre todo porque era lo único que llevaba puesto. Era casi medio día cuando entró al pub de la pequeña ciudad, pero el sol no había salido de entre las nubes oscuras durante todo el día; hacia mucho viento y frío, lo que no parecía molestarle mucho.

Para la gente del bar cada visitante desconocido era una fuente de conversación y chismes. Este, sin embargo, no atrajo a muchos mirones. En lugar de mirarlo con curiosidad y haciendo preguntas, la gente se apartó del extraño hombre. Lo consideraron sospechoso cuando miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien amable.

En el extremo más alejado del pub, el más alejado de las sillas aglomeradas, estaba otro hombre solo en una mesa. Vestía ropas raídas, había comido carne casi cruda y habiendo llegado de vagar por el bosque aquella mañana, ese hombre también fue evitado por los habitantes del pueblo.

Sonrió al recién llegado y le hizo señas para que se sentara en su mesa. Con un suspiro de alivio, el recién llegado, descalzo, se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente al otro hombre. Los tipos y la mujer en el otro lado del pub volvieron la cabeza, aliviados de no tener que hablar con ninguno de los dos.

—Buenos días… uh… disculpa si esto suena extraño pero, ¿dónde estoy exactamente?— preguntó el semidesnudo con una expresión de desconcierto.

El otro hombre dejó sus cubiertos y lo miró con cortesía.

—Estás en la hermosa ciudad de Newcastle-under-the-Rock, en Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra? Oh, wow… eso fue un paseo muy largo— dijo sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde empezó?— preguntó con curiosidad el hombre de las grandes cicatrices en el rostro.

—En Escocia. En Aberdeen, para ser exacto.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Esa es una larga caminata. Debe ser alrededor de 450 millas. Y luces como si hubieras tenido una mala noche.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero tú también.

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, tiempo en el que el desconocido tomó un sorbo de bebida de color ámbar, y luego respondió en voz baja, triste:

—Sí, lo fue. Sufro de una enfermedad rara, incurable y muy peligrosa.

—Perdona mi curiosidad, es de origen puramente médico, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

—¿Eres doctor?— preguntó con escepticismo.

—A veces. Ahora trabajo como consultor en ciencia para el gobierno, pero solía ser doctor, sí.

El hombre mayor pareció pensarlo. No tenía motivos para confiar en ese hombre, pero tampoco le daba desconfianza. Y después de todo, si se trataba de una trampa, estaba en una posición superior y era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

—Dejando de lado las partes de seguridad nacional, puedo decirte sólo un poco. ¿Estás familiarizado con los mitos y leyendas sobre hombres lobo?

—Anoche había luna llena—. Esa fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Tragó con ansiedad— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un hombre lobo?

El otro hombre, el de las cicatrices, había hablado en voz baja, como si estuviera en una conspiración. Pero él no parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Así que realmente existen. Interesante. Dime, ¿cómo manejas el problema de la transformación? ¿Ocurre cuando la luna se pone o usas la fuerza de voluntad?

El licántropo miró a su interlocutor sin poder creerlo.

—Normalmente la gente reacciona un poco diferente cuando se enteran de mi secreto.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué?

—Generalmente me insultan, me gritan que soy un monstruo, que me mantenga alejado de los niños y me culpan por cada muerte que se ha producido en la zona durante los últimos dos meses— enumeró tristemente ante sus largos dedos adornados de cicatrices y heridas recientes hechas por un vidrio.

—Bueno, yo no soy una persona normal— respondió el otro hombre con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces quién eres?—. La curiosidad encontró la pregunta.

—Trabajo en misiones secretas para los Estados Unidos, junto a dos súper asesinos, un tipo con una batería en el pecho, otro que fue congelado durante setenta años y un semidiós. Créeme, conocer a un hombre lobo no me sorprende mucho— respondió. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta acerca de quién eres.

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres un hombre lobo y no saldrás gritando…. Tengo un pequeño secreto: cuando mi pulso aumenta los 200 latidos por minuto, ya sea porque estoy nervioso, sorprendido, enojado, o excitado sexualmente, pierdo el control y mi piel se vuelve verde, crezco hasta ser un gigante acompañado de gran poder y furia. El otro sujeto debe hacer ejercicio y desahogarse, luego se va a dormir y yo vuelvo a tener el control y mi forma humana.

El licántropo lo miró sorprendido, con las cejas arqueadas por encima de sus ojos, que se abrieron como platos.

—Ese es un destino horrible. Impredecible, a diferencia de lo mío… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Yo lo llamo "El otro sujeto", porque es exactamente lo opuesto a mí— explicó.

—Entiendo. Siempre he llamado a mi forma de lobo "Lunático".

—Ah, una referencia a la luna— sonrió el otro hombre y le guiñó un ojo—. Muy imaginativa.

—Pero, ¿existe un nombre científico para lo que tienes? Yo sé que soy un Hombre Lobo. ¿Qué eres?

—La mayoría de la gente lo llama "Hulk". La ciencia no tiene un nombre para él, ya que soy el único paciente. Sin embargo, mis amigos se refieren a él como "mi problema para controlar la ira" cuando estamos en público.

—¿Hulk? ¿Cómo gigante, coloso, mole? No es un nombre muy bonito— protestó el hombre lobo, sonando como si nunca fuera a usar ese nombre.

—Pero es apropiado.

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, su rostro se relajó de nuevo y tomó otro sorbo de su vaso.

—Dijiste que tus amigos tienen un nombre diferente para tu enfermedad en público. Eso me recuerda a mis amigos. Cuando estábamos en el colegio solían decir que tenía "un pequeño problema peludo"—. Ambos rieron—. La gente siempre asumía que tenía un conejo que se portaba mal, o un gato que arañaba—. Sonrió para sí, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo—. Pero, ¿cómo puedes ser el único paciente? Debe haber otros en alguna parte.

—Te explico—. Se aclaró la garganta con una expresión triste de nuevo—. Recibí al Otro Tipo cuando estaba en mis veintitantos años. Fue… autoimpuesto, la verdad. Trabajaba en un laboratorio científico sobre nuevas fuentes de energía. Radiación. Pensaba que lo tenía bajo control…. Resulta que no. Hubo una explosión, eso afectó mis genes. Desde entonces yo… me pierdo y me pongo verde. El gobierno ha detenido el proyecto y el ejército intenta darme caza. Pero estoy a salvo con el grupo con el que trabajo ahora.

El hombre lobo se echó hacia atrás.

—Vaya, no tengo palabras…. Es decir, es incluso peor que mi problema. Yo tengo a alguien a quien culpar: el tipo que me mordió cuando yo tenía seis años. Además, hay gente que trabaja en una solución para calmar el dolor y aliviar la transformación de los, quizá, 150 hombres lobo que viven en Gran Bretaña. Pero tú no tienes a nadie para ayudarte—. Levantó su copa—. Por ti, amigo mío, y por el encontrar una cura para tu problema… ¡Oh, pero que tonto soy! Estamos sentados aquí, compartiendo nuestras historias de vida y nuestros problemas y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres.

El otro hombre sonrió tímidamente y le ofreció su mano sobre la mesa en mal estado.

—Bruce Banner. Un placer conocerte.

—Remus Lupin. El placer es mío.

—Así que, Remus, todavía no contestas mi pregunta anterior, ¿cómo te transformas?

Lupin se aclaró la garganta.

—Por lo general, la transformación comienza cuando se mete el sol. Cuando tengo suerte me duermo siendo un lobo y despierto a medio día como ser humano— explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Dices que tu "otro sujeto" necesita mucho ejercicio y sueño?—. Bruce asintió— ¿Las 450 millas desde Aberdeen hasta aquí se consideran un entrenamiento adecuado?

Ahora los dos sonrieron.

—Sí, tienes razón. Anoche era el otro sujeto.

—¿Todavía está contigo?

—Siempre está conmigo, Remus. Claro, tiene la mente de un niño de cinco años de edad, incluso a veces habla. Frases sueltas y algunas palabras. Se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona. Y está sentado en la parte posterior de mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Cuando te vi, comentó: "A Hulk gustarle. Similares". Somos inseparables. Dos piezas de una moneda— asintió Bruce lentamente, con la mirada haciendo un agujero en la madera.

—Lunático también está conmigo a veces. Sólo en los días antes y después de la luna llena, aunque él no habla. Pero aúlla en mi cabeza— explicó Lupin y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bruce—. Ahora hay una cosa que me gustaría saber— agregó Lupin.

—Dilo, por favor— respondió Bruce haciendo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

—¿Cómo piensas volver a Aberdeen?

Bruce rió y Lupin sonrió también.

—Como ya te mencioné, trabajo para una organización del gobierno. Huyo con frecuencia después de alguna misión, así que… estoy bastante seguro de que están buscándome mientras hablamos.

—Es bueno tener amigos que cuidan de ti. Tuve algunos también, pero les sucedieron cosas horribles.

Lupin suspiró otra vez y Bruce supo que no debía preguntar sobre ello.

—Lamento escuchar eso— dijo finalmente.

El silencio se estableció entre los dos durante unos minutos. Hasta que Bruce, siendo el investigador meticuloso que era, tosió suavemente antes de preguntar:

—¿Te duele?

Lupin alzó las cejas ante esa pregunta, y se quedó en silencio un rato más.

—Sí. Es muy doloroso. La forma en que mis piernas, pies, brazos, columna vertebral, dientes, cara, todo crece. Mis pupilas cambian de color y me sale pelo por todas partes. Es terrible. Sobre todo si no tengo algo qué buscar, ya sea porque estoy en una ciudad o cautivo en una habitación. Me he hecho daño— señaló las cicatrices en su rostro—. Esto lo hice yo. Desprecio esas noches, odio cada minuto…. Sin embargo, es inevitable... ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo no siento ni me acuerdo de nada. El otro sujeto se hace cargo. Me vuelvo verde (sin incluir la sangre en mis pupilas) y crezco. No me duele si no tomo en cuenta el dolor psíquico y la punzada que golpea mi cartera cuando tengo que cambiar otro conjunto de ropa rota.

Lupin rió con eso.

—Lo siento… es que… la ropa es también uno de los problemas con los que tengo que lidiar. Quiero decir, en verano simplemente me desnudo y espero a que el lobo llegue, pero eso es imposible en la época invernal. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que tus pantalones no se rompen.

—Bueno, uno de mis amigos, el que tiene la batería en el pecho, es un científico genio. Me ayudó a encontrar un material lo suficientemente elástico para adaptarse al yo verde, y lo suficientemente tolerante para adaptarse a mi pequeño cuerpo después. Es muy agradable— explicó Bruce tirando de la tela alrededor de sus piernas, como para demostrar su elasticidad.

—¿Tienes algún truco para no hacer daño?— preguntó Lupin, su voz tenía un deje de esperanza mientras apretaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Siempre traigo un monitor de ritmo cardíaco para ponerme a distancia segura de todo lo vivo y frágil cada vez que se acerca a 200. También medito y hago un montón de yoga para calmarme en general. Esto no puede ayudarte, sin embargo, me temo.

Bruce sonaba triste por no poder ayudar al hombre lobo a disminuir su sufrimiento.

—No, está bien. Me estaba preguntando, ¿quieres saber cuál es mi arma secreta? Chocolate. Sé que suena loco, pero me ayuda a sentirme contento de nuevo, después de haber tenido una de mis malas noches. Calma el nerviosismo y la ansiedad.

—Eso no suena loco en absoluto, los efectos positivos del chocolate se han comprobado científicamente. Eso quiere decir que estás enojado o de mal humor los días previos a la luna llena.

—Sí, por desgracia. La luna afecta mi cuerpo de muchas más formas de las que me gustaría.

—¿Y esa cura de que la hablaste antes…? ¿No…?— se aventuró Bruce esperanzado.

—Es imposible curar la maldición de la mordedura de un hombre lobo. La _cura_ es un tipo de medicamento, hace desaparecer el dolor y ayuda a la parte humana a mantenerse fuera. Después de tomarlo, el lobo es civilizado y se marcha a dormir a algún lugar. Pero es caro y no sin efectos secundarios, además de los riesgos.

A Bruce le pareció increíble cómo Lupin podía explicar tanta desesperanza en su situación sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Entiendo.

—¿No hay manera de curarte?— preguntó Lupin cambiando la conversación hacia su interlocutor.

—He intentado todo, desde rituales medievales hasta la medicina moderna y de alta tecnología. Nada me ayuda, incluso he intentado dispararme, cortarme y quemarme, pero él es indestructible.

—Auto-lesión— asintió Lupin—. Lo haces para deshacerte de tu otra mitad, yo lo hago cuando soy mi otra mitad. Interesante. Aparte de algunos detalles menores, no somos tan diferentes, ¿no es así, señor Banner?— sonrió.

—No, no lo somos. Tienes razón—. Ambos se detuvieron un momento para pensar en la extraña reunión. Fue Bruce el que volvió a romper el silencio—. Te he dicho lo que hago para ganarme la vida, pero, ¿tú qué haces?

—Lo que más me gusta es la enseñanza. De hecho tenía una plaza hace un par de meses. Hasta que los padres se enteraron y decidieron que era una amenaza para sus hijos. Desde que el estigma de la sociedad contra los de mi clase se hace más fuerte, trabajo aquí y allá. Ahora mismo estoy desempleado, lamento no poder ofrecerte algo para comer o beber.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy bien— tranquilizó Bruce al ansioso hombre.

—¿En serio? Siempre estoy hambriento después de una trasformación, devoro todo lo que tenga cerca— dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros, un poco molesto.

—Mi cuerpo no se cansa ni siente hambre cuando el otro sujeto está a cargo. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo. Su piel es verde porque se atraganta con clorofila— explicó Bruce y Remus entendió.

—Fotosíntesis. Interesante. Entonces no es tan bruto como piensas, Bruce— bromeó Remus, una sonrisa apareció alrededor de su boca.

—¿Por un poco de vegetal? Bueno, gracias— se unió Bruce a la risa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer?

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Además, por la forma en que el dueño me mira tras la barra, lo más probable es que prefiera dispararme o consiga que me arresten antes de servirme algo de comer— señaló Bruce con la cabeza al barman.

Lupin asintió de nuevo.

—Tienen miedo de las cosas que no conocen, y los dos somos muy sospechosos. El infierno se desataría si supieran lo que somos. ¿No temías que tus pacientes descubrieran al… "otro", y te rechazaran?

—Trabajaba principalmente en los países del tercer mundo, como la India o Camboya. Esas personas nunca han oído hablar de radiación o genes mutantes. Si veían al otro no sospechaban que había un ser humano detrás de él. Pensaban que era un demonio, y no me relacionaban. Además, curar a las personas me tranquiliza.

—Sin embargo, esos países tienen enfermedades de las que se han encontrado la cura hace tiempo. ¿No te contagiabas?

—El otro sujeto no sólo me da fuerza, también inmunidad a todas las enfermedades que hay en el mundo— rió Bruce entre dientes, su científico interno se unió a él—. Me pregunto si tendría algún efecto en mí si tú…, disculpa, si Lunático… me muerde.

—Sería interesante saberlo— declaró Lupin sin sentirse completamente desinteresado con la idea, pero volvió a sus principios rápidamente—. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a poner a otro ser humano en riesgo de convertirse en un licántropo. ¿Qué pasaría si el otro sujeto no puede luchar contra la savia del hombre lobo y se infecta? No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que he transmitido este dolor a alguien más.

—¿No hijos para ti, entonces?— preguntó Bruce.

—Definitivamente no. No— negó Lupin sacudiendo la cabeza con rudeza— ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé— contestó Bruce encogiéndose de hombros—. Como ya te dije, soy un precedente. No sé decir si es hereditario o no. Sin embargo nunca tendré la oportunidad de probarlo…. La lujuria es una de las cosas que me hacen explotar, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en las consecuencias para la mujer en cuestión.

La diversión ante la broma de Bruce se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió y la gente de Newcastle se topó con el tercer extraño del día. Lupin notó el resplandor azul pálido debajo de la camisa del hombre.

—¿Es ese tu amigo con la batería en el pecho?

Bruce asintió entre complacido y triste, y se levantó.

—Hola, Tony— saludó al recién llegado.

—Bruce, ¿listo para viajar?

El doctor Banner se dio la vuelta.

—Señor Lupin, ésta última hora ha sido una de más entretenidas e interesantes de mi vida, tanto privada como científicamente hablando.

—Doctor Banner, sólo puedo decir lo mismo—. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro desgarrado de Lupin—. Prueba con un poco de chocolate la próxima vez—. Bruce sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Y no te rindas: No es tu culpa, después de todo.

Se estrecharon la mano y lo último que Lupin escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrará detrás de los dos hombres fue un enojado:

—¿Batería? Doctor Bruce Banner, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarlo "batería"? ¡Se trata de un Arc-Reactor, una fuente de energía limpia híper-moderna, como sabes muy bien! Es una central de poder por sí misma. Había creído cosas mejores de ti… ¡Una batería! ¡Pff!

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** _Pues ahora que me dio por querer a Los Vengadores casi tanto como amo Harry Potter, bueno, me he leído unos cuántos fics crossover, y éste, que tiene de protagonistas a Remus y a Bruce me hizo hiperventilar. Es muy tiernísimo, ¿a qué sí?_

_Si no conoces a Remus Lupin, aquí puedes ver quién es y su sufrimiento. Si por el contrario, no conoces a Bruce Banner, aquí tienes quién es y su sufrimiento. ¡Mis pobres bebés! T.T_

_Vale, el original en mis favoritos._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
